Finley Lyons
Finley Elisabeth Lyons is a main character in Third Degree. Finley was created by Glee wiki member KCisaGleek98. She is portrayed by Candice Accola. Background The Lyons' were known as one of the profound families in their town, they socialized with those of a high social standing and in result were considered to be wealthy and aboce everyone else. They looked like a perfect family from the outside. Simone, Finley's mother, was a succesful author, who pushed her children to be the best and was very involved in her town's council. Wayne, Finley's father, was a lawyer, the best in town, he cared very much for his family, but always seemed to be depressed. Then there was the twins Caleb and Chelsea, who were now twenty-one, Caleb was the school's quarterback and Chelsea was the captain of the cheerios. Allison, the youngest, received the most attention of the four Lyons children, she was loved and cherished. That left Finley, the middle child, she was never deserving enough of her parents attention, most times it was like she wasn't even there. Simone was engrossed in her books, and her three other children. While Wayne was hardly ever home, off on some 'business trip'. Finley spent most of her time alone as a child, she taught herself how to play piano and often spent her time singing and playing. She also spent alot of her time absorbed in a book. In school she was rarely alone, everyone loved her, but at home she was forgotten. It always confused her how strangers could love her but her own family couldn't. When she was thirteen Finley walked in on her father kissing another woman, that's when everything came out, in the family at least. Apparently all of Wayne's 'buisness trips' were only across town to see another woman, Laurel Hill, and he had wanted to leave Simone since Finley's birth but because he loved his three other children too much to leave them. But, when the affair came out he knew it was time he left and claimed it all to be Finley's fault. Naturally, Simone placed the blame on Finley as well, claiming that if she had been a better daughter maybe Wayne would have stuck around. That's when Finley changed, she became everything her mother wanted, the perfect daughter. She vowed that she wouldn't ruin her family further, she's make her mother love her. She didn't want to be rejected further. Her mother managed to cover up the whole scandal saying that Wayne had always wanted to travel the world and he'd be back someday, keeping their perfect image intact, that's why Finley has to continue with her facade. Biography Season 1 Personality Finley is the epitome of the blonde, bubbly cheerleader. Finley's personality fluxuates from outgoing to b*tchy to sweet and shy, than back to cheerleader mode. She's typically very cheerful and kind, but she can turn into your typical head b*tch on campus when she doesn't get her way or she just doesn't like you. Depending on who you are, Finley can brighten your day or she can totally wreck it. Finley can be a bit immature and pouty on times, she has this whole tinkerbell essence to her. Sometimes she can be outright mean or she can turn into a real fox, she's a master at backstabbing. Finley is a very intelligent girl, spending a lot of her home time reading, but ocassionally (oh, who am I kidding, it's more than ocassionally) she'll say something stupid without thinking and her foot goes straight to her mouth. She still has a lot of maturing to do as far as her school persona goes, as she can get very pouty, impatient and is easily irritated. At home, Finley changes to a completely different girl. She becomes distant and mild-mannered. Finley is always trying to come off as the perfect daughter when her mother's friends and her mother are around, she becomes very passive, obediant, always carefully calculating her next move. She aims to please everyone, whether it's her friends and coach, or her mother and her siblings. Her two-toned personality is all a cover for how she really feels, on the inside Finley feels isolated, rejected and terrified. She feels the need to be the perfect daughter, by being well-liked, intelligent and athletic, she wants to be the person everyone expects her to be. Finley doesn't really know who she is as a person, she knows she's a mix of everything she already is, but she's tired of the act she has to put on just to fit in. She doesn't want to be mean, she just wants to be liked. Appearance Finley has shoulder length blonde hair that is usually styled into messy curls or pulled back into the typical cheerleader ponytail (see here). She has bright, baby blue eyes that show the only visible signs of her inner sadness. Finley wears minimalistic makeup, mascara, natural eyeshadow and nude lipstick. Finley has a fit and athletic body, standing at 5'8 she has the makes of a model. She has a preppy, trendy style and likes to fit the look of a popular girl, some of her more common outfits are jeans with sheer blouses and flats (see hereand hereand here). Finley doesn't wear a lot of jewelry but always wears earrings and a braclet or necklace (see hereand hereand here), she likes her jewelery to be simple and versatile, only ever wearing gold. Sexuality Relationships Songs Solos Season One: Duets Season One: Trivia Gallery Quotes Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Stone Ridge High School Students